Who Knew?
by kaori and yoshi
Summary: Allen was gone. Gone. Say audios. He was never coming back. When they find him he's not the same. A secret is revealed. Rated T. fem!AllenXKanda Yuu Female Allen. Do not read unless your 13, this is rated T because of language. Chapter 8 up.
1. A Change

Allen was gone. Gone. Say audios. He was never coming back. When they find him he's not the same. A secret is revealed. Rated T. fem!AllenXKanda Yuu Female Allen.

Yes, I am back! ! I don't remember if I finished any other stories, but...I like this one. I have been watching D. Gray-Man. All these day-dreams pop up into my head and I have to write them down. I have a note book for that where I organize all the information. ^-^ Do you like the Japanese? I used google translator so it's probably wrong. I put in parenthesis what I typed into the translator. Tell me the real translations please! Please review this story! I worked very hard and it hurts when you don't give me your opinion. Just be nice.  
>_<p>

A Change.  
>_<p>

Allen walker, age 15, was walking home from a long boring mission. Komui had sent him to Japan for a rumor. Something about people who could control the elements, more than one. Not to mention the rumor about people cloning them selves with _hand signs._ Allen found _nothing._ That would make anyone upset. It was nothing but a destroyed village. Burnt scrolls littered the ground, you couldn't even read them! Most of the island in that area was gone. The ocean was repossessing it, clearing away what used to be.

He stumbled and fell to the ground, landing on his knees and skidding a couple inches forward. He groaned and looked to see what he tripped over. It was a weird triangular knife thing. He remembered his uncles carrying something like that. They called it a kunai knife. That was a long time ago, around when he still lived with Mana in the circus. They had their own acts. One was a master illusionist, and the other was a fortune teller, of sorts.

The day Mana passed away they had gone ahead to the next town for supplies. Allen hadn't seen them since. He could remember the day he met his uncles for the fist time. The day Mana brought him _"home"_ to the traveling circus. The day he met his family and the day he found his heart.  
>_<p>

**(Flash Back!)**

_A man with black hair was walking along the road with a small child trailing behind him. They were headed to wards the big-top tent in the distance with all the bright lights that twinkled merrily and brightly ahead of the travelers walking along the long stretch of dirt road. The child seemed deep in thought, the child's mentor glanced down briefly, and worriedly at the small person walking beside him._

"_Mana?" the child looked up at her new guardian in askance as she waited for an answer. _

"_Yes Alena? What is it?" the man glanced down at the little girl. _

"_Um…uh…" she couldn't seem to find the right words to voice her concerns._

"_Don't worry; they'll like you just fine. I've known them since I lost my own brother. They became my new family. Just keep walking. You'll make it." Mana took Alena's hand and walked the last mile with her to her new family, and to her new life._

_When they finally got there they were greeted by a very enthusiastic man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a bright orange and black track jacket and even brighter orange pants; he had a short sleeve trench coat of burgundy with black trim and black flames at the bottom. He smiled at her with a large smile that stretched the whisker marks on his cheeks. Before he could open his mouth he was shoved to the side by a black haired blue eyed man wearing temple robes of white and dark gray. His sandals were worn like the blondes open toed black shoes. The sleeves of his temple robes went down past his fingertips by an inch. The blonde swiftly moved his feet to keep from falling as he glared at the dark haired man._

"_Alena, this is Naruto and Sora. My brothers, and now, your uncles." Mana spoke to the small brunette girl with his soft eyes and a pat on the head. He gave her a small smile as the men before her started bickering._

"_All I'm saying is that you don't push people!" the blonde heatedly shouted while he shook his fist in the other's face. They both pulled out triangular knives in a threatening manner, the blonde launched his just before the other could speak but that didn't stop him._

"_Deal with it Naruto! You were in my way! I'm going to shove you if your in my way." the dark haired man said in a matter-o-fact way. He easily blocked the knife with one of his own, and he simultaniously threw these strange, sharp, small, star things._

"_Damn it Sora! Your _pride _doesn't matter! You just don't _shove_ people! It's against the human code!" the blonde, now known as Naruto, blocked the stars and pulled out a long handled, long bladed, and extremely sharp sword._

"_I'm sorry, Alena, for their behavior. This is how my two cute little brothers bond!" You could see the stars in Mana's eyes; it seems as if he has a brother complex.(I couldn't help it! It will make the story funnier. okay?)_

"_We're not cute!" two angry voices shouted at the same time toward their elder brother while they held the weapons in their hands in a very threatening way. Mana raised his hands in surrender, while he sweat dropped at their twin talking. "And we're not bonding!" Alena giggled at them, when she did they all (Naruto.) looked at her with surprised faces (He forgot she was there.) that turned into wry smiles and soft looks._

"_Welcome home." Her uncle Naruto softly said._

"_Yes, welcome home, Alena Walker." Her uncle Sora agreed with a fond look on his face. Each one of her new uncles took one of her hands, after putting away their weapons, and started walking to meet the rest of her new family while her adoptive father followed with the most caring look in his eyes. His family was finally home._

**(End Flash Back!)**_  
>_<em>

There were so many fond memories from that time. Allen smiled to himself, no, herself; she shook her head to clear the cobwebs of thought from her mind. She stood up and checked her bandages that were wrapped about her chest to keep her secret hidden. She brushed off her knees and started walking again. She palmed the kunai knife and decided to take a small side trip. The circus was in town, and she had tickets to see the show.  
>_<p>

**(At the black order)**

Lavi the bookman jr. was sneaking away from Yuu Kanda's room with a very suspicious look on his face. He loved to prank Kanda, it was his favorite past time! The red haired, green eyed prankster did a little hop-skip, and clicked his heels. He laughed out loud when a crash and boom and a curse word in another language rang out all in quick succession. Good times, good times!

"BAKA USAGI!" that was Yuu Kanda. _'Uh oh…Yuu-Chan sounds mad!'_

"I better get to running…especially if I want to keep my head attached to my shoulders." The red-head murmured quietly to him self. He walked faster down the hallway when all of a sudden the door to Kanda's room burst open as the swordsmen charged at the bookman's apprentice. His sword was raised high in the air; Lavi's eyes almost bugged out of his head before he came to his senses and booked it down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Get back here!" was heard behind him.

"No way! I'm not _that_ crazy!" he pushed himself faster and faster; trying his hardest to get away from the _nut_ with the extremely sharp sword. He shot past Linali in the hall while he shouted out to her.

"HELP! KANDA IS CRAZY! HE'S TRYING TO KILL MEEEEEEE!"

"What did you do?" she asked him.

"NOTHING!" he tried to shout innocently. _'Please buy it! Please buy it! Please, please, please, please!'_

"Nothing my ass! Watashi wa anata no i o hiraite namida o shite, anata no chō o hikisaku tsumoridesu! Sorekara watashi wa, burīdoauto toshite anata jishin no naizō o yashinau tsumoridesu! Chōdo anata ga bakausagi o matsu!" (**I am going** **to** **tear** **open** **your** **stomach and tear out your intestines! then I am going to feed you your own internal** **organs as** **you bleed out! just you wait** **you** **idiot** **rabbit**!) Lavi started to panic.

"I don't know what he said, but, Linali, that does not sound fun!" she giggled at him, giggled! This was not a laughing matter! She went into full blown laughter when Lavi hid behind her from Kanda. The swordsman circled around her but Lavi kept her in the middle. _'You do not _giggle_ at a guy who just got threatened in another _language_!'_

"Guys, brother has a mission for you. Quit fighting!" She was trying to quell her laughter, while, at the same time, telling them this information and holding her stomach. Kanda had stopped trying to kill Lavi while turning his killer glare to her and grumbling forgien curse words towards her general direction; at the same time Lavi had turned to her, still scared, with his knees knocking, before he relized how un-manly that was. He straightened himself out at looked at her like she was his savior, his angel. Her laughter doubled at their combined looks. After she stopped clutching her stomach and had calmed down from her fun, she noticed that they still hadn't moved. Linali grabbed their ears, Kanda on the right and Lavi on the left and dragged them to Komui's office. _'She was practically rolling on the floor. What a blow to my pride.'_

When they got there they all noticed how serious Komui was. This was a rare sight to see. Komui's hair was ruffled funny, like he had run his hands through it over and over. His eyes were glassy, like he'd been crying. He had his fingers laced and resting against his chin. Something was not right, but what could it be?

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." They waited for him to explain, all of them subconsciously holding their breaths. It didn't seem like Komui had the courage to continue.

"Brother?" Linali was worried for her older brother, something really bad must have happened. When her older brother flinched and his calm crumbled, Linali ran to his side. She heard him take a deep, shuddering, breath, but seemed unable to speak.

"What's going on." Lavi's terse demand caused all eyes to turn to him. His hair covered and shaded his face. "Tell us damn it!" He lifted his head and his green eyes flashed anger at the unknown senarious and possibilities.

"Allen is missing, there is a possibility that he left on purpose. We believe that he left for a reason, or answers. The thing is he wont be coming back. It is unknown to us _why_, but..." Shock was the only thing that could register in their minds, faces, and voices. Komui sighed, _' This is harder than I thought.'  
>_<em>

**(With Alena: aka: Allen) **

"Watashi wa fushigide wa Arena machigatte nanidesu ka? Kanojo wa gozen-chū hanasa rete imasen." (**I wonder what's wrong with Alena? she hasn't spoken all morning**.)

"Watashi wa shiranaiga, kanojo wa 2-banme no kangae o motte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu." (**I do not know, she must be having second thoughts**.)

"Īe, watashi wa sō wa omowanai. Kanojo wa sasuke wa anata o mushi shiyou to shita toki ni dare ka no koto o omoidashita sa rete iru hitsuyō ga arimasu." (**No, I don't think so. she must have been reminded of someone when Sasuke tried to ignore you**.)

"Sore dake de bureina soradesu!" (**That's just rude Sora!**)

"Uwa ̄ , subarashii kamubakku Naruto." (**Wow, great come-back Naruto**.)

"Watashi wa anata no yarō-giraida." **(I hate you bastard.**)

"Che. Dare mo ki ni shinai?" (**Che. Who cares?**)

"Anata ga suu." (**You suck.**)

"Iki o fukikake." (**You blow**.)

"Anata wa chōku." (**You** **choke**.)

"Dono yō ni shitte irudarou ka?" (**How would you know**?)

"Watashi wa hontōni anata o nikumu, anata ga shitte iru?" (**I really hate you, you know that**?)

"Che." (That's Sora scoffing like Kanda. Okay?) The argument between Naruto and Sora has just ended. Alena was looking at them like they were crazy.

"Could you speak in English please?" she asked them, completely serious.

"You would have understood-" Naruto was cut off by none other than Sora.

"If you learned how to speak Japanese like Mana wanted you too." Naruto glared hard as his brother finished his sentence.

"Oh please don't say that. I don't want anything to do with the language. I know this really mean prick, from Japan, named BaKanda and-"

"You like this guy?" Naruto asked in his oblivious but blunt way.

"What! No! Who would like a guy that threatens you with his sword-" she was cut off once again.

"Oooooh!~ So he's getting _that_ way with you!" Sora exclaimed in a sing-song voice. Alena blushed so red that a tomato would be jealous of her color.

"Shut up!" she shouted at them. The brothers laughed at her expression, and they laughed at what she didn't deny.

"Allen?" Alena whipped around so fast that her uncles were sure they'd have to take her to Sakura, the medic, for whiplash.

"L-Linali! What are you doing here!" Sora noticed that his favorite, and only, niece deepened her voice as she spoke to the other female, apparently, called Linali.

"I could ask you the same thing! And why are you wearing a dress?" Linali started out angry but it turned into confusion when she noticed her friend's attire. Alena's face was devoid of emotion, only her family could see that she was having a hard time with this.

"Don't girls wear dresses?" Alena asked her friend.

"Yeah so?" both girls jumped at the sound of Lavi's voice. When they turned to Lavi they also saw Kanda. His arms were crossed and he had the regular 'hate the world' scowl on his face.

"She's a female, Baka." Alena nodded when the others looked at her with questions in their eyes.

"How'd you know Yuu-Chan?" Lavi inquired towards his navy-blue haired friend. All Lavi got for an answer was a slight blush, if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-dead glare, and a sword lightly pressed agianst his jugular.

"The party, four years ago. That's when he found out." Alena answered Lavi's sort of rude question; her voice was still emotionless.

A blur of navy, gray, black, and silver shot towards Alena, Naruto, and Sora on short legs and pumping arms this 'blur' shouted out to the white hair woman of the group.

"Mommy!" Kanda was the first to notice that the 'blur' was actually a child. Linali was just as surprised as Lavi and Kanda when the child tackled 'Allen' and they were even more surprised at the loving looks the child got from Naruto and Sora.

"Good afternoon Yuki! How was your nap?" Naruto asked the small child.

"aunty Tayuya said a bad word when she thought I wasn't listening and said that if I didn't say anything about it she'd teach me how to do the flips that you, uncle Sora, and mommy can do!" the little boy's eyes got wide and he gasped before he steeled his expression. "Don't tell her I told you! If you do I'll borrow uncle Sasuke's sword!" the boys expression went from devious to furious at the comeback he received.

"Hah! As if you could beat me when I am using my Nodachi! Not to mention I have Sora's back up!" Naruto boasted as he jabbed his thumb into his own chest.

"Who said I'd back you up?" Sora scoffed.

"Yarō." (**Bastard**.) Kanda raised an eyebrow at the Japanese word. Who knew that this blonde could speak Japanese? He looked like an englishman to kanda.

"Oi! Watashi wa hara o tateru! Watashi wa ryōshin o shitte iru." (**Hey**! **I resent that!** **I know my parents**.) _'Another one who can speak my homeland's language?' _There were so many questions running through Yuu Kanda's mind. They were all unanswered.  
>_<p>

Yay! The first chapter is done! I know it's kinda small but...I like it. Longer chapters to come!

~Kaori and Yoshi Takata!P.S. Yay! No cliffy!


	2. A Develoupment

Yay! More! More! More! More! I got such wonderful reviews! I need to answer some Q's though. Btw I'm listening to freaking awesome songs right now. Redemption by art of fighters! Magic melody by DHT! Got to love 'em!

Dear Shocked. Your review made me giggle happily! You're awesome! Alena would be twenty and her kid would be…ummmm…I think I'll have him be five. He acts five…right? Well that and if Alena is twenty he'd _have_ to be five.

Ok everyone! Do what Shocked did and review! They make me want to write more! Before these reviews I was gonna quit writing this because it seemed as if no one was interested. I write for the people. ^_^ I love you guys! Hey good news! My best friend is gonna have a baby soon! A lil' girl named Mia! Such a cute name! My bff looks ready to burst unfortunately. Not to mention she refuses to sit when she needs to. Her legs get swollen with water. CUZ SHE WON'T FREAKIN' SIT DOWN! Sorry. Sometimes she makes me a little nutty… (That's an under statement Kaori.) I am going to strangle my muse one of these days. Well…maybe not. (Maybe? Maybe! Geez thanks a lot. Love you too.) Your sarcasm isn't wanted or needed. (You suck.) You blow. (You choke!) How do you know you perv! (You serious? Really?) No. I am a complete virgin. (To bad girl. does that mean I can call you Virginia? Cuz you're a-) NO! (Ok! Ok geez.) On with the story before I lose my mind forever to her perverseness.

The child, the little boy, appeared to be around five years old in age. He was small. His mother lovingly ran her hands through his long dark hair. Yuki didn't know what to think of these strangers near his mom and uncles. He wanted them to go away! Yes! Go far far away! Away from his mommy! He did not like them! Ok. Maybe he liked them a little… He missed what the grownups said to each other while he sorted though his musings.

"BAKANDA YOU-" Alena was conveniently interrupted by Lavi.

"Be nice Yu-Chan! We know you haven't seen her in a while and your sexually frustrated, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on her!" up went Kanda's sword. Off went Lavi.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BAKA-USAGI!" And the chase was on! Lavi was faster but not by much. His arms and legs were pumping as fast as they could go in order to escape the madman chasing him with a very long, very sharp, very _pointy_ object. Kanda reached out and grabbed the scarf trailing behind the red headed fiend. Said red head slipped it off and darted behind Linali to seek her aid in defending him!

"NO WAY! ARE YOU _CRAZY_! I'M NOT GIVING YOU THE OPPORTUNITY TO _CATCH_ ME!" Lavi yelled from behind his human shield. Naruto and Sora were laughing so hard that they were attracting the attention of their circus family.

Meanwhile Kanda was grumbling to himself in Japanese which in turn, made Naruto and Sora laugh _harder_.

"Watashi ga ima made watashi no o shiri ni nani no itami no tame ni, ryōkōna o kyatchi shita baai, watashi wa subete no kare no karada o kaishite ōkina kirikizu o nokosu tsumoridesushi, watashi wa ningen no taberu hito ni kare o yashinau tsumoridesu! Yoito osoi!" (**If I ever catch that good for nothing pain in my ass, I am going to leave large cuts all over his body and then I am going to feed him to a man eater! nice and slow!**)

"Whose kid _is_ that anyway, short-stack?" Alena clenched her fists and huffed out an angry breath that blew her white bangs out of her angular face.

"The name is Allen, I mean Alena! His name is yuki. Stop calling me short-stack!" Lavi took two steps back as she took one menacing step forward. The forgotten uncle duo started to whisper to each other in Japanese about Alena's friend choices.

"Sō... Kanojo wa bushi, usagi, soshite yōsei to tomodachi ni naru. Sore wa dono yō ni dōsa shimasu ka?" (**So...she makes friends with a samurai, a rabbit, and a fairy. How does that work?**) Naruto as blunt and dense as ever didn't notice how odd his question was.

"Kono baka! Karera wa hontōni naidesu... Anata wa nani o, yōji, watashi wa kore de owarida ne." (**You idiot! They aren't really...you know what, never mind, I'm done with this.**) Sora didn't feel like explaining anything to his adoptive brother and refused to do so as well.  
>"Anata wa, dōyuu imidesu ka?"(<strong>What do you mean?<strong>) Naruto pestered the dark haired man.

"Sore wa naruto wasureru." (**Forget it Naruto.**) Sora was exhausted by the conversation.

"Nashi! Anata wa nani o imi suru no ka! Watashi ni sora o oshiete!" (**No! What did you mean! Tell me Sora!**) Naruto got up in his face trying to get the answer he wanted, but only because it bugged his brother.

"Īe" (**No. **) Sora was being stubborn. Said man crossed his arms over his chest, smirking, and _daring_ Naruto to just _try_ and push it more.

"Fain! Watashi ga shinpai shite iru baai sanshō shite kudasai!" (**Fine! See if I care!**) Of course Naruto didn't know that.

"Ōkē. Yoi." (**Okay. Good.**) That worked well in Sora's favor.

" ̄ N! Watashi wa, anata ga daikirai!" (**Gah! I hate you!**) But not in Naruto's obviously.

"Anata mo naruto daisuki." (**Love you too Naruto.**) Yup. Sora was sooooo enjoying this now!

"Lavi, will you please, _please_, stop using me as a human shield against Kanda's wrath?" Linali pleaded with the red head _still_ hiding behind her. Lavi scowled a bit.

"No way! He'll eat me alive! Did you hear him muttering in Japanese! I don't know what he said, but like I've said many, many, many, many, many times before, that does _not _sound like _fun_!" he clutched the back of her exorcist uniform and twisted her so she stayed the buffer between himself and the _nut_ with the sword. The female exorcist rolled her eyes at them both, because Kanda was _still_ trying to get at Lavi with his wicked blade. {AN: what I never understood though, was that Kanda had to _tell_ his sword to unsheathe, after it already was…hmmm…}


	3. Answers That Only Add More Questions

**lonewolfgirl-sademo588**- oooooooh… I hadn't thought of it that way. But now that I think back… he never says "innocence activate" well, now I know. Thank you!

**12animecat- **kudos to you! How did you pick the lock on my brain! I think your psychic! Esp. or something. Well, stay out of my head! Lol! Too much exposure can cause insanity! ^_^

Thanks again to my friend **gaara of the sand** for setting me straight.

Oh hey. If you like Harry Potter and you have a facebook you can do this thing on facebook where you're a member of Hogwarts. I'm in Hufflepuff. See if you can figure out who I am! Anyway, it's a lot of fun for those who want to pretend to be magical, and go to Hogwarts. Just search "you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry." That'll get you right to it. There are instructions on how to 'enroll'. You can even sign up for Quidditch! Which I did! I'm a chaser! We already got our butts kicked! But it was fun.

I swear I had all but a few lines of another chapter done when my computer decided to restart. It didn't save like I told it to. So now I had to start over and its gonna suck! I don't remember _even half_ of what I had! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

RECAP:

_"No way! He'll eat me alive! Did you _hear_ him muttering in Japanese! I don't know _what_ he said, but like I've said many, many, many, many, _many_ times before, that does _not_sound like _fun_!" he clutched the back of her exorcist uniform and twisted her so she stayed the buffer between himself and the __nut__ with the sword. The female exorcist rolled her eyes at them both, because Kanda was _still_ trying to get at Lavi with his wicked blade. {AN: what I never understood though, was that Kanda had to __tell__ his sword to unsheathe, after it already was…hmmm…}_

: END RECAP!

{AN. Here goes.}

Naruto and Sora walked away, they'd seen this all before, with different people, being themselves and Sasuke, so it was nothing new. They muttered their goodbyes' to their niece. She waved at them.

Lavi was always a curious person, it was his _nature_. He really, _really_, wanted to know who the father of Alena's child was. So as his _current_ personality demanded, he was going to be blunt.

"hey…short stack…who's Chibi Yuu-Chan's _dada_?" he crouched further behind the annoyed Linali, while Kanda and Alena were giving him death glares, the latter was still trying to jab him with that pointy stick also known as a sword. It seemed as if he used his emphasis in the wrong way….oh well!

"Who are you calling '_Chibi'_, you red headed candy cane from _hell_!" Yuki was four, how did he even _know_ what hell was? It doesn't matter, because he was trying to attack Lavi too…wow, everyone but Linali was going to kill Lavi.

"The _name_ is '_Alena'_ not _short_ _stack_!" yup, even _Alena_ was going to kill him. Those lines of thought, about Yuki, made Linali think, though. They'd asked the same question earlier, only not as…oddly, and she'd dodged their question. She was brought out of her thoughts by Lavi's, embarrassingly high pitched, frightened voice.

"Uh…Linali? A little help here!" said female exorcist had moved out of the way for the stampede of angry people. _Unfortunately_ for Lavi it _wasn't_ his friends, but _fortunately_ the horde of people weren't mad at _him_. Lavi looked surprised when they passed him and started yelling at the long distance figure of Naruto; who was, _apparently_, their _leader_. It was hard to hear what they were saying, mostly because they were _all_ talking at once. What he could make out sounded like complaints about _death_ threats…from _Yuki_. {AN: I sweat-dropped at this. What is with me and making children _evil_?}

Lavi squinted at Yuki, then at Kanda, and _finally_ at Alena.

"Chibi-Chan threatens death, does he?" oh _no_. bad move. _Never_ tease Yuki; it's signing your _death_ _warrant_.

Yuki's long navy blue hair swirls around him in his anger. His eyes glow with fury towards the read headed exorcist who _dared_ call him '_Chibi_-_Chan_.'

"Yes, he does. When people _nick_ _name_ _him_." Alena said flatly. She thought for a moment.

"Now that I think about it, _everyone_ tends to do that. I guess that's why uncle Naruto has to placate the family once a month… they seem to think Yuki will become a mass murderer like _Itachi_ _Uchiha_." Alena laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

Linali was thinking, not that it was a _bad_ thing, but this time she _knew_ something. Or she thought she did. Kanda was doing the same thing, about the same thing as well.

Linali _thought_ that she knew who Yuki's father was. Kanda thought along similar lines but _not_ _quite_. In fact he was wondering what _nut_ _job_ slept with Alena to produce _that_ _kid_.

'_I know who Yuki's father is…I know why Alena left.' _Linali, oh Linali, sweet, _sweet_, Linali! She could start problems with this. Making accusations, leaping and jumping to conclusions, she may or my not be correct. _Oh_ _the_ _insanity_! {AN: I may just end it here. But I'll be nice. And keep going.}

"Alena? Can we talk somewhere private? I need to talk to you." Alena nodded. Lavi was about to ask if he could come but alas, Linali knows him too well!

"Girl stuff." Lavi blanched, Alena laughed, Kanda stood there holding on to Yuki; keeping the small diminutive boy from _taking_ his sword and killing Lavi. The stupid rabbit might be _incredibly_ annoying, oh _god_ the _nick_ _naming_, but he knew how to fight. _Besides_, it was _Kanda's_ job to kill him.

Lavi looked at them together and thought they looked similar. He'd have to talk to bookman when he got back to head quarters.

Alena led Linali to the big top tent in the middle of the circus camp. They walked to the center of the main ring and sat down on the stools used for the elephant act. _You_ know, the yellow ones with the red, five point, stars, it was time to get down to _business_. Linali had questions that _must_ be answered.

"Alena, honey, is Kanda Yuki's father? Please be truthful with me." It caught Alena off guard. _Why_ was Linali asking her this? _Why_ did it matter? _Why_ did she want to know so _badly_? _Why_ can't Alena disregard _that_ _face_?

Linali faltered, Alena's face held a look of pure agony. Linali felt like shouting how sorry she was a million times if only to clear that look from her friend's face. She was about to retract her question when Alena answered her.

"Yes, he is." It confirmed what Linali already expected. The question now was 'why?' why would Alena leave like that? Linali suspected something but, again, she needed to confirm it. Poor dear was about to cry though, but Linali must be strong! It would do the small girl some good to get this off her chest.

"Why did you leave us?" her resolve almost broke. Alena looked like a broken doll. (Literally.) Once again Linali would have to be strong and resist the temptation to bury her question. She waited until Alena was ready to answer.

"I didn't want you to hate me." It was mumbled and said in a small voice but Linali heard it.


	4. Some Secrets

Hello! I'm back yet again with more! I am very happy with the reviews I've gotten!

Now, I need to make something clear with all of you.

Please please please please _please_ stop reading my mind! I keep getting reviews from people who guess (_read my mind_) what's going to happen next. I'm just kidding. I _actually_ find it really funny! They guess something that'll happen and I go all "stop reading my mind! Lol!" am I _that_ transparent? I mean, how do you _know_? This is the second time its happened…hmmmm… anyway. Heres the recap!

RECAP:

"_Why did you leave us?" her resolve almost broke. Alena looked like a broken doll. (Literally.) Once again Linali would have to be strong and resist the temptation to bury her question. She waited until Alena was ready to answer._

"_I didn't want you to hate me." It was mumbled and said in a small voice but Linali heard it._

END RECAP!:

Stunned silence rang through out the big top tent. Hate? _Hate_? She thought that they would _hate_ _her_? That was…was…_ridiculous_! And heart breaking.

"We can never hate you…Alena, what happened? How did you…you know…with Kanda…Yuki." She squeaked out. Linali made tomatoes green with envy of the extremely red color adorning her glowing face. Alena's face tinged pink but didn't become the bright red that graced Linali's face.

"Well…we were kind of…drunk." Oh. I guess that explains it. Wait what!

"Drunk! How did that happen!" Linali's anger is really scary. She hits people with clip boards or her fist. Owie! In fact Alena was curled up on her stool with her hands in front of her, held up like a block.

"Well, this is how it happened…"

FLASH BACK!

Alena was walking home from the circus, she'd gained a lot of information from her uncles concerning the knives she found. As it turns out, _they'd_ had an _altercation_ with an organization called _Akatsuki_. Whatever _that_ was supposed to mean. She'd also learned that those _knives_ were called _Kunai_ _Knives_. Her adopted family's past was a mystery to her. She did find out about some Akuma activity down south of the black order. That was interesting, because they didn't normally come so close.

Anyway, she'd walked home to the order and sat herself down in the cafeteria after getting _lost_ a couple times. Okay, way more than a couple times. _God_ that place was _huge_! She nursed a concoction of alcohols created by Jerry, master chef he is. She planned on having more than one; god they were delicious. Her uncles were rather _hard_ to handle and they _always_ gave her a head ache. Mostly though she was _mourning_. It was the anniversary of Mana's _death_. It always hit her hard, though she knew why, she couldn't help but wonder why. It was a confusing cycle. She knew but she pondered why. She went threw every what if.

She noticed that Kanda was in his normal spot at the furthest table drinking out of a deep saucer like cup. _Sake_. Her mind supplied. The drink her uncles drank at _most_ family dinners. A Japanese rice wine. _Supposedly_ the alcohol content was rather…_high_. She knew that if she had one glass of the stuff that she'd be drunk as hell. It took ten of Jerry's mixed drinks to do the same thing. So she did what she came to do but at a pace, she wanted those ten drinks.

She got very drunk and proceeded to stumble her way to her room. _Unfortunately_ being drunk and getting _lost_, she ended up in someone _else's_ room. She didn't _know_ that though, she _thought_ it was _hers_. God knows why with how much she gets lost in this _huge_ castle like building. She stripped down and unbound her chest, but replaced her shirt. The room was _darker_ than she remembered and there was a plant in a glass thingy. She didn't care; all she wanted to do now was _sleep_. Her mind was muddled with sleep and alcohol so she didn't notice when an equally drunk sword wielding exorcist entered _his_ room only to find _her_ in _his_ _bed_. He didn't really seem to care though _either_. In _fact_, he laid himself down in the bed next to this mysterious girl and dubbed her his pillow. She looked like the Moyashi but she was _obviously_ a _girl_. The Moyashi wasn't a _girl_ he was a _guy_. _Duh_! This pillow girl was soft, warm, and _there_. She was also snuggling up to him while he was using her as his personal plushy. {AN: he's ooc because he's drunk.}

She cracked her eyes open and _grinned_ at him, she stretched her arms above her head causing her shirt to _ride_ up above her small chest. Giving him a look that was awefully…um…_hmhmhmmm_. He took that, for what it was, an _invitation_. The rest is history.

END FLASH BACK!

"…And the rest is history." Linali was now _even_ _redder_ than before, it was _almost_ impossible that she was that _red_. _Somehow_ she pulled it off.

"I didn't _need_ to _know_ some of _that_. Knowing that _Kanda_ likes to-" Alena cut Linali off in the middle of her second sentence. {AN: That's right! I didn't give you the _full_ flash back! I can't remember the rating…}

"_Okay_! I understand. Just don't be so _loud_. My uncles _swore_ to kill Yuki's father. Kanda can be a _jerk_ but I _don't_ want him _dead_." Linali nodded, because Alena's logic was rational. Something irked Linali. She was peeved about something.

"Why didn't you tell Kanda? He should have known at the very least! Really Allen!" she waited for the answer that was soon to come. {AN: This is becoming very Mary-Sue…I don't know what else to write though…Grr.} Poised and ready to receive anger that was sure to come; Linali braced herself on her stool. She didn't expect Alena to burst into tears. What a way to make a girl feel guilty! She wanted to take back what she said but she also wanted to know the answer. Kanda was her friend too.

Alena took a deep, shaky, breath. She appeared to think about what she would say. Well, she was but…she was also stalling. Alena didn't want to tell Linali her reasons for keeping things a secret. You can see why right? You can see what holds her back and keeps her tongue still? Besides…she doesn't know how to say it. How embarrassing. But she could see that Linali was getting antsy. So the best thing to do would be to be blunt and short. To get it over with.

"I was…scared that he'd be mad or horrified or even disgusted with me or that he'd hate me." So that was it. _She_ was scared that he'd hate _her_. Linali snapped a little at that. Ok, more than a little.

"So you only thought of _yourself_! Didn't you think that he would _want_ to know? Didn't you think that he'd want to watch _his_ _kid_ grow up? What is _wrong_ with you!" by the end she noticed Alena was crying. That made Linali feel like scum. She was about to retract her mean words but Alena was faster.

"That's not it! I didn't think about that! All I could think about was, 'what if he doesn't want it?' and 'what if it turns out like me?'" Oh god! Linali felt so horrible! Of course, Alena hadn't thought it all the way through. She didn't think far past first reactions. Linali was about to make her apologies and explain a few things when…

CLIFFY! most of the stories I read have lots of chapters where there is a huge cliff hanger. It always leaves me excited for more but pouting because the good part has yet to be written.


	5. Conversations And Weird Things

Hello! How are you? Everything good? Yeah…I'm back! ^_^ I love you people! You're so good to me! Sorry about my sudden cliffy of doom! The suspense is killing me! I want to know what happens next tooooooooo! I had to re-write this puppy about six times. I didn't like how it turned out. Then when I had it all perfect…my damn computer restarts without saving and I have to start all over again. I have a vague idea on what I'll write in the sixth chapter but for now, lets get started on the reason why we're reading!

CHAPTER FIVE!

RECAP:

"_That's not it! I didn't think about that! All I could think about was, 'what if he doesn't want it?' and 'what if it turns out like me?'" Oh god! Linali felt so horrible! Of course, Alena hadn't thought it all the way through. She didn't think far past first reactions. Linali was about to make her apologies and explain a few things when…_

END RECAP!:

Linali was about to make her apologies and explain a few things when a white haired menace walked through the door. Well, he's more of a pervert than a menace. Actually he's a menace _and_ a pervert to the girls at the bath houses. Have you guessed who it is yet? He's the one who writes those dirty orange books that Kakashi seems to be obsessed with. Seriously, if you threaten to burn his book he'll do what you want. Unless he gets it back first…or you can't get it from him. He _is_ called _Copy_ _Cat_ _Kakashi_ for a _reason,_ you know.

"Hello pretty lady!" oh _god_, it's Jiraiya! The albino version of Master Cross! With no taste in wine just Sake! Who happens to have a freaking _huge_ spy network! Who also happens to write dirty, smutty, pornographic books, with almost no plot, that I have never read! **(And, yet, has been mentioned twice now…)**

Alena straightened up and glared at the self proclaimed 'super pervert.' She was ready to defend or destroy. Defend her friend or destroy Jiraiya. It all depended on him. If he tried to hit on Linali, Alena would defend _then_ destroy the Toad Sage. If he went after her in all his gross pervy-ness she'd punch him out of the tent and into the next country.

"Back off Jiraiya-Jiji but she's a friend of mine! And that's illegal!" oh my ears hurt from all the shouting! _'I better get her away from Jiji before he decides to start getting _grabby_.'_

"She looks of age. What are you nine-teen? Twenty? Besides…I didn't ask her to do anything…yet." Linali felt the sudden urge to follow Allen's lead and lie about her age. Her hand twitched too, with the instinctual compulsion to do some slapping, how odd.

"Uhhhh…sixteen?" The gleam in his eye became rather apparent by that moment. He looked her up and down. It was kind of starting to freak her out. Was he really checking her out! That was really gross! What if she really _was_ sixteen! Well… maybe he knew they were lying…?

"_PERFECT_! You're just the _right_ age for the main character in my new _book_!" Alena groaned. Linali was _in_ for it now! Jiraiya rambled on and _on_ about how she was the right age and _gender_ and a bunch of other things that _normally_ got him _slapped_ by _Tsunade_. {AN: I'm guessing he spoke of her bra size or something like that, I don't really know…} Linali was used to this from other boys; they did this _all_ _the_ _time_ to her, in very subtle ways. She never expected someone to be so _outright_ about it though because her brother, Komui, would _murder_ everyone with his _giant robot_ if they were ever this…_bold_. She wondered if he was some sort of masochist. It was something to think about. It does seem very likely with his behavior. {AN: He does get smacked around _a_ _lot_. You never know.}

"Oh my god. I see Tsunade." Alena's bored voice broke Jiraiya's super pervert ranting. He turned an _interesting_ shade of white before spouting off some excuse that Alena _knew_ was _completely_ fabricated and in his haste, _forgot_ to look for Tsunade _to_ _make_ _sure_ she was _actually_ _there_.

_This_ was _routine_. _Normal_. Alena did this _all_ the time, and it was _damn_ funny every time that Jiraiya-Jiji _fell_ for it. He was a sucker for, as Naruto dubbed it, 'Jiraiya Repellant.'

No one is saying that Jiraiya is stupid or anything. He is just really, really, _really_ afraid of his old team mate. Besides, 'Jiraiya Repellant' doesn't _always_ work. There _are_ times when he's scouted the area before hand to make _positively_ _sure_ that The Legendary Sucker wasn't there to _rip_ _out_ _his_ _intestines_ and _shove_ them in _very_ uncomfortable places. Then there are times when he pretends that it scares him and that he's really worried about Tsunade. He likes to make the children of the circus laugh. Then again there are times when he mocks the possibility of the busty blonde ninja's proximity and gets _pummeled_ by said busty blonde. That's what happens, when you all live in the same camp, and perform with the same people, day in and day out. Talk about _stressful_ not to mention _painful_.

Anyway, after both hysterically laughing females calmed themselves they started to talk about regular girl stuff. You know what I mean. Underwear, periods, how cute so-and-so's kid is, hot guys, and their favorite sappy romance novel. After all that junk, they spoke about the crazy-ness of their families. Nutty Komui and the psycho people at the circus were mentions multiple times.

"So your saying that he'd run an assassination level technique through your uncle's chest then ran away from the village. Then, as if it could get any worse, he goes on to kill his older brother, who happens to be innocent. Not to mention, for a time, he tried to destroy the village." Linali's eyes might have fallen from her head, with how wide her eyes had opened, if not for the optic nerve, and all those veins, holding them tight to her head.

"Pretty much, yeah." So nonchalant!

"Damn…" stunned silence ensues.

**Moving on to Kanda, Yuki, and Lavi. (Scene change.)**

Kanda decided that Yuki was an ok kid. Really, the boy's determination to disfigure Lavi was admirable. He was tempted to let the little tyke do as he please with that _foolish_ _rabbit_. For Lavi was, _yet again_, breaking the silent rule surrounding Kanda's _first name_. But…there was a chance the kid would land on the sword. So it'd have to stay out of little Yuki's reach. What a pity.

Lavi became nervous when Kanda started muttering in Japanese. He decided it would be a wonderful time to depart from, as he dubbed him, 'The Sword Happy Psycho.' He left behind a trail of dust.

Kanda set the small navy-haired child down on the ground before settling himself in a meditative seating position, then proceeding to meditate completely while still aware of his surroundings. Little Yuki was curious. What was the older man doing? Was he sleeping? Did he need naps just like Yuki did? The prospect appealed to the diminutive boy. So he sat in front of the samurai and copied him, for lack of anything better to do. (He's four. What do you expect?)

Kanda opened a dark colored eye and peered at the child directly in front of him. He scooted forward and corrected Yuki's slightly skewed position. He then, proceeded to explain meditation in a simple way for the four-year-old to understand. That was no easy feat, considering the fact that meditation itself is complicated. Explaining it is even harder. How do you tell a small child, simply, that the way to inner enlightenment and strength is by being aware while not being aware? Focusing your breath and blanking your mind.

"Sit still and do nothing, don't even think, just breathe in for four seconds and out for six seconds." Well that works. No questions from the boy, just an eager pupil.

**With Linali! (Scene change again.)**

One hour later Linali was walking around camp to stretch her legs. She had spent her hour sitting and chatting away with Alena. Said silver-haired, single mother, was pulled out of the big top tent and dragged off to do _God-knows-what_, with members of her family. Something about training…_hmmmm_…

She turned a corner between tents and spotted Kanda and Yuki meditating where she left them. It was so touching! A father son moment! How _glorious_! Of course, spying Lavi about to pull a prank, sort of _ruined_ _her_ _mood_. He was slowly _sneaking_ towards his unsuspecting victims holding within his hands…a bucket full of _ice cold_ water! Lavi has a death wish, apparently.

All of a sudden there was a commotion! Things happened so fast that no one knew what had even gone on to get to the point we are currently at.

Settling dust surrounded Lavi and Kanda. Lavi was holding his still full bucket of water except said vessel of water was lifted over his head. Kanda, on the other hand, was crouched low to the ground, holding his gleaming sword tip to Lavi's vulnerable throat. The red head was doing a lot of sweating.

"Anata dake no shinu tame ni monogoi o sa rete imasu. Baka usagi." (**You are just begging to die. Idiot rabbit.**)

Lavi dropped his bucket on Kanda's sword and bolted right towards Linali.

"LINALI! HELP! KANDA IS SAYING WEIRD WORDS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE SAID! FROM EXPERIENCE IT MEANS BAD THINGS!" why did she put up with him again? Oh that's right…her crush on him. She giggled at him. Some things never change.

**AN:/ I think for the next chapter I'll have a confrontation between Allen and Kanda play out. The talk about Yuki shall commence! I might only have one to two chapters left to write. I don't know. **

**Let me apologize profusely! It's been forever and it shouldn't have been. I hope you can forgive me and my computer.**

**I have learned that I suck at writing Jiraiya.**


	6. We Never Seem To Get Anywhere

**Hey! Umm…I don't know how many chapters I want to do. I was thinking maybe one more after this buuuuuut…now I don't know. I might end it. This chapter frustrates me. Although I do enjoy the last section. Gives me butterflies.**

**I got two reviews the day after I posted the fifth chapter! It's so exciting! **

**All of you are awesome! I have the best reviewers ever! {3,000! IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! So exciting! And 27 reviews! I love you guys! ~ 3 3 ~}**

**To Guest: awe! That's sweet of you! I'm glad you like my story! ^-^**

**Any way…on to the story!**

**Oh…one more thing. I learned that I can't write fight scenes. I can see them in my head; I just can't put them down on paper. Gr. **

Recap!:

_Lavi dropped his bucket on Kanda's sword and bolted right towards Linali._

"_LINALI! HELP! KANDA IS SAYING WEIRD WORDS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE SAID! FROM EXPERIENCE IT MEANS BAD THINGS!" Why did she put up with him again? Oh that's right…her crush on him. She giggled at him. Some things never change._

End recap!

The water flew out of the falling bucket and soaked Yuki _and_ Kanda to the bone. Since the water was so cold, Yuki was shivering right away. The boy's hair was soaked, as were his clothes. Kanda was dripping. A dripping Kanda is a pissed Kanda, but a dripping Yuki makes a pissed Kanda a, even if he wont admit it, worried Kanda. Instead of chasing Lavi and murdering him, Kanda picked the shivering child up and followed said child's directions to his tent.

At the tent he could hear the faint sounds of Linali yelling at Lavi. Kanda smirked.

He set Yuki down on the floor of the tent before he started searching for dry clothes for the small navy-haired boy. Navy hair…hmmm…his eyes widened. _He_ had navy hair…was _he_ the idiot that got _Alena_…_pregnant_? No, no, no, no, no! Impossible! He would have remembered.

Yuki's sneeze snapped him out of his thoughts of denial. He found the clothing in a small chest in the corner. Kanda picked out a random combination and quickly changed the child, he felt so content with no clue why. After he finished buttoning the last button he picked up a fluffy blanket and a towel. He quickly dried the young child's hair to keep him from catching a cold. He, then, proceeded to wrap Yuki up in the blanket and carry the boy out into the sunshine.

Outside of the tent he ran into Alena, and the thoughts flowed through his mind. Could he really be Yuki's father? Well the only thing left to do is demand an answer. Everyone knows Kanda doesn't _ask_, he _demands_. He didn't need to tell anyone this. They should already _know_.

He stopped; didn't voice his questions. All he did was stare into her large silver blue eyes. He had never realized how _girlish_ her eyelashes were. How could he not have _known_? Really, she was as feminine as a…well, as a _girl_. Was he getting _flustered_? Yes, yes he is. How _irritating_. He is a samurai, he should not get… _flustered_. Only children got flustered. Damn. The only way to fix this is to ask. _'Goddammit.' _ He thought to himself as he realized he'd have to do something he _never_ did. _Ask_. _Nicely_.

When Kanda broke from the pull of his thoughts he became aware of a deep red blush across Alena's cheeks. He leaned forward just a bit. Her head tilted slightly towards the left. They both brought themselves closer inch by inch until…

"WHOA! I was _not_ expecting _that_! Nope not _at_ _all_!" they'd been interrupted by Lavi. Damn. Kanda made _no_ effort to remove himself from Alena's personal-space-bubble. His cheeks _did_ seem a little _darker_ than normal, _but_, that could be anger related. Possibly.

Yuki did not like the loud noises. He felt safe though, in the warm arms of his new teacher. He had been dozing off in the warmth that surrounded him after his teacher had wrapped him up in a blanket. The four-year-old looked at his mommy. _'Wow…Mommy is _sooooooo_ red!'_ He thought. The last time mommy had been that red was when his uncle Naruto gave him a piece of candy to go ask his mommy where babies came from. Did his teacher want to know?

Lavi was panicking. _Seriously_ _panicking_. He _knew_ that look on Kanda's face. It meant that said swordsman was going to threaten him _in_ _another_ _language_ and then proceed to try and _follow_ _through_ with said foreign threats. Lavi was almost happy that Allen's cursed eye activated. _Almost_ being the key word here, because we all know what a _pain_ Akuma can be for our favorite exorcists.

Kanda didn't think. His first action was stashing Yuki in a safe hiding place, before joining his comrades on the soon-to-be battlefield. The ninja set up 'Quick Traps' to slow the advancing Akuma. While the ninja were working on that the exorcists activated their Akuma Exterminating Equipment. **{AEE! (A fan-girl scream.) lol!} **

You are probable scratching your head asking someone 'what in the heck is a 'Quick Trap'?' Well, let me enlighten you. A 'Quick Trap' can be made of many different materials. All have to be natural. You can't have polyurethane 'Quick Traps', that's just ridiculous. They are activated by trip-wires or energy sensing seals. All Akuma have a strange energy not found in nature, because Akuma are created. Trying to explain deeper would take an expert. I am not an expert…yet. That being said…back to the main story.

The first wave of Akuma was met with Kanda's blade; he did _not_ need help _at all_. Took all the fun... _Damn samurai_. Fighting cleared his mind. It gave him a chance to just _move_. He was less angry, grumpy, sarcastic, etc. except if some idiot got in his way or almost got killed. That just pissed him off. If you don't know how to fight get the fuck off the battle field, you'll only get other people, and yourself, killed.

A 'Quick Trap' to the right of our favorite _fight stealing_ _samurai_ went off in an explosion of spike-chains and weighted mace balls. While these things wouldn't kill an Akuma it'd sure as hell slow the sucker down!

A slash of a blade, the smack of a hammer, and the sweet sound of a shoe meeting Akuma, resounds through the air. The roar of a berserker Jinchuriki reverberates loudly in the camp grounds. The red cloak of chakra burns out many Akuma-bullets before they reach the tender human flesh of the Bijuu's jailor. And with a foxy smile our ramen eater goes off to protect people, and slow down many Akuma. Hey, what can I say? The dude loves to fight.

The '_shing_' of a sword is the only noise most Akuma hear before they are sliced to bits by a very angry young man. Lavi groans, he was about to crush that one, and Kanda took it!

"Damn samurai." echoed collectively among those able to slow down/kill/fight Akuma.

Back to back Alena and Kanda stand ready to fight any more Akuma that come their way. They were comfortable with each other's fighting style; able to work together in fluid motion to destroy a common enemy. So comfortable in fact, they could start a verbal _war_.

"You have some _explaining_ to do, _baka_ _Moyashi_." A _gleaming_ sword lets loose a volley of Hell Insects. A _snarl_ is apparent on a pale, _slightly_ feminine, angular face.

A big black claw splits an Akuma in half. White hair gleams in the late hours of the day. "You're going to have to be more specific, _Bakanda_!" Her eyebrows are drawn down in concentration.

Both are absolutely _covered_ in slick dark red, almost black, Akuma blood. It does them no harm, as both are not entirely human. One being genetically engineered from a dead exorcist's brain and the other being part Noah.

"I MEAN ABOUT MY SON!" Our samurai engages the second illusion. With both swords in his hands he advances upon fearful Akuma. He's surprised to see that she stands frozen with tears streaming from her wide open eyes. He purposefully bumps her with his hip, jarring her out of her stupor. She throws herself back into battle, intent on leaving his demand unanswered.

A 'Quick Trap' exploded to her right sending spike and pepper bombs bursting beside them. It set their attention on the approaching level three. Said level three, was currently scrubbing the hell out of its burning eyes.

"**You ingrates!"** It screamed. **"How dare you blow pepper in my eyes!? Now I can't see!" **It's howling continued.

"That's the point you stupid piece of shit!" Naruto shouted from his place over to the left where he was setting up another 'Quick Trap.' This one would have tar shooters and grabby nets.

The level three was easily taken down by Linali. The Akuma's horrible shouts of agony echoed through the campgrounds.

Kanda fought his way through the masses of level one Akuma. Forcing his way to Alena. He grabbed her shoulders, keeping her from fighting and keeping her there. He put his face close to hers.

"You will tell me what I want to know." He growled while he squeezed her shoulders tighter than what was comfortable. Suddenly his face softened. His hands relaxed against her shoulders and they both leaned towards each other. Only to jump apart as an Akuma bullet whizzed between them. Her eyes were slightly dazed. She was drunk of his scent, while he seemed a bit confused about the whole situation. _'How does this keep happening?'_

Alena blinked herself out of her daze. She killed one of the last few Akuma before stepping to Kanda's side. She leaned close to his right ear before whispering, "I will tell you soon, but not now." Then she ran off.

Lavi clapped a hand on Kanda's shoulder, but was swiftly removed when the red head was met with an angry glare. Said red head laughed nervously. His hand rubbing the back of his neck vigorously. They watched Linali jog to Alena's side.

"_Women_." The red head bemoaned. "For some reason they always ignore us poor men." Kanda crossed his arms over his chest.

"Che." Our navy blue haired samurai snorted. "Shut up."

Kanda walked towards the place he hid…his son. God, he loved thinking that. It made him feel…warm.

**Sorry about how late this chapter is. At first I got a lot done but then…my motivation left. Then it was that damn fight scene. Finally it was art that got in the way. In other words, my deviant art account wanted submissions. Again…sorry. **

**R and R! ^-^**


	7. We Learn To Be A Little Softer

**Trick or Treat**

**Its Hallows _eve_**

**On this _night_ of _fantasy_**

**I have a _present_ to give to _thee_**

**A wicked _trick_**

**Or a wonderful _treat_**

**Which would _you_ prefer to eat?**

**By: Kaori and Yoshi!**

**I'm a sap, I'm a sap, I'm a sappy, sappy, sap! Giving me butterflies it is. Sheesh. **

**Thank you reviewers! You're all awesome! I don't have much to say this time. It feels so weird. (Enjoy your…treat! Or is it? Muwahahahahaaa!)**

_RECAP!_

_Alena blinked herself out of her daze. She killed one of the last few Akuma before stepping to Kanda's side. She leaned close to his right ear before whispering, "I will tell you soon, but not now." Then she ran off._

_Lavi clapped a hand on Kanda's shoulder, but was swiftly removed when the red head was met with an angry glare. Said red head laughed nervously. His hand began vigorously rubbing the back of his neck. They watched Linali jog to Alena's side_.

"Women." _The red head bemoaned. "For some reason they always ignore us poor men." Kanda crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Che." Our navy blue haired samurai snorted. "Shut up."_

_Kanda walked towards the place he hid…his son. God, he loved thinking that. It made him feel…warm._

_END RECAP!_

"Linali~! My beautiful baby sister! Your big brother has come to see~ you~!" no response. "L-linali? Where are you? You're making your big brother worry! _LINALI_!" Komui stands and waits for an answer. When nothing echoes back, he becomes increasingly frightened. The only thing he can do now is to find his sister.

"I'll save you Linali! Komlin XXVII! We must be off!" he and his giant robot leave in search of Linali.

Somewhere far away a girl with green pigtails felt a shiver go down her spine.

"You ok Linali?" Lavi asks her.

"Yeah, although we should keep an eye out for brother, I've got a feeling he's up to something. I think he'll be here soon with Komlin XXVII." Linali nonchalantly walked ahead leaving a fearful redhead behind her.

Linali sighed. "I don't know _why_ though. _He's_ the one that _sent_ us on this mission." When Lavi didn't respond she turned to look at him, before she doubled over in laughter. His face was priceless! (Like this: O_o) _'Crap.' _

Somewhere in the camp stands a small tent surrounded by many others. Slightly frayed and worn, the tent is currently being used by two adults and one small child. Both adults were tucking the little boy safely into his futon. Bed frames are hard to maintain when you travel with a circus.

The boy, whom we know as Yuki, is happy. He gets to be tucked in by his mommy and his teacher. His teacher has become _very_ special to him. Almost like a daddy. Though Yuki never had one of those before, just a lot of uncles. Aunts don't count because they are _girls_, and girls can't even _be_ daddies. Yuki drifts off to sleep with these kinds of thoughts. Content with life in general, he is, after all, a small child.

While he enters his dreams his mother and his father, though he doesn't know that his teacher is his father, start to talk. Or in his mother's case, explain and answer questions.

"So…the weather's nice." Small talk, how typical of Alena. Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"We need to talk about _why_ you _decided_ to keep the fact that I'm a _father_ a _secret_. _Not_…the _weather_." He crossed his arms and sat on a floor cushion. She placed herself in front of him on a similar cushion. Seemingly ready to talk.

"To bad the day was ruined by all the Aku-" Or not. She acted as if she didn't _want_ to broach the conversation _he_ wanted to. That was understandable though, considering. He interrupted her harshly but determinedly.

"_Moyashi!_ Stop _avoiding_ the subject! Explain to me _now_ why you _decided_ it was _"ok"_ to keep me in the _dark_ over the fact that I _HAVE A SON_!" the last part was yelled particularly _loud_. it was loud enough to wake the sleeping child, but still not quite loud enough to keep Yuki awake.

"I-I…I...they would have killed me!" she started out timid but burst out with righteous fury.

"I COULD HAVE HELPED, BAKA MOYASHI!" he returned her fury with some of his own. Yuki woke up with that one. He was promptly reassured with 'everything is fine's and 'go back to sleep's. He did as he was told, like the good little boy he still is.

Kanda was about to start up the conversation again when Alena grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the sturdy tent. They needed to talk in a place that wouldn't disturb the child they were speaking about.

Once in a good place, ten minutes from camp, they went back to shouting and yelling at each other.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE HELPED, BAKANDA!" angry and hurt Alena yelled at him the words she held in after he had yelled at her. Tears ghosted down her cheeks.

"Yes. Yes I could have." He was calmer now. His eyes held a heady boldness and a frightening emotion that seemed foreign in his eyes.

"_How_!?" she demanded to know. "_How_ could you have _possible_ kept me from the _clutches_ _of the_ _Vatican_? They'd have _destroyed_ me! I would've been used for _experimentation_! Let's see if her _children_ are _born_ with _innocence_! Let's see _how_ _many_ she can _have_! I DIDN'T WANT TO _LIVE_ LIKE THAT!" Alena's voice had become raw with emotion. It cracked and the flood gates broke. She fell to her knees sobbing. "I didn't want any of my friends to hate me. I didn't want _you_ to hate me." She bawled into her hands as they covered her face. Her shoulders were shaking.

Kanda kneeled in front of her. He placed his jacket over her. Not because he mistook her shaking as a sign of _cold_, but because that was the _only_ _way_ he knew could _show_ his remorse with out having to _say_ _it_ _out_ _loud_. She seemed to _know_ this as she lowered her hands from her face and pulled the material _tightly_ around herself. Raising her head from its bowed state she _peeked_ through her bangs at him.

He saw her smudged tear streaks and felt _guilt_. _He_ was the _cause_. Kanda was startled, of course, when she suddenly grabbed him and buried her face into his chest. His arms awkwardly hovered in the air. He slowly brought them down around her shoulders and held her tight. He'd only ever been hugged by General Tiedoll and that was because the man got it into his head that his students were his children ergo he gets to hug them.

They sat there, holding each other, for a very long time. Hours. Until the moon was at it's peak in the sky.

"They won't _touch_ you. _I won't let them_." Those words, whispered softly into Alena's ears, were the last ones she heard before she fell into a deep satisfying sleep. She awoke in her own bed…disoriented.

Her son seemed to be missing…that was not good, he gets into so much trouble. She was just about to go into full on panic mode when her uncle, Sora, stepped inside her small frayed tent.

"Do you know where Yuki is?" she patiently awaited his answer.

"With his…teacher, as Yuki has come to call the samurai." Her uncle looked at her strangely as she sighed in relief.

Didn't she know that her family would not let anything bad happen to the boy? That they always kept close eyes on him? Didn't she know how much they loved little Yuki? It hurt Sora to think that she didn't trust them. He pushed those saddening thoughts from his mind, and went about his business. He _did_ enter her tent for a _reason_, after all.

"By the way, Alena, Kanda-san wanted me to tell you to meet him at the clearing. Whatever _that_ means. _I'm_ not a messenger. _That_ roll is normally reserved for _Naruto_." He stuck his nose into the air in a rather dramatic fashion. It was enough to cause his pseudo niece to double over in laughter. Everything was good.

On a hill, overlooking the camp, two figures sat together meditating. One was much larger than the other, much older too. The older and larger one was also the father of the smaller and much younger one. This scene would become quite common in the weeks to come.

"Close your eyes, Yuki." Kanda was very good at knowing when Yuki's eyes were open. Kanda could tell, even though his own navy blue orbs were shut.

"Why do we meditate? How come we can't just start practicing with swords? How come we have to be quiet? Why do my eyes have to be shut? Why do we regulate our breathing? How come we stretch after we meditate?" these questions had been bugging Yuki for all of four seconds. It was bothering him so much that he said them rather quickly. Of course it was no challenge for Kanda to understand the young boy.

"We meditate to bring peace to our minds. We can't start until we are calm and mentally ready. We have to be quiet because you can't talk and meditate at the same time, too many distractions. It is the same concept with our eyes, too many things to see, you can't focus. Our breathing needs to be regular in order to achieve a sound mind. We stretch so we don't get cramps." Satisfied with the answers given to boy goes back to doing as he is told. Thirty minutes later they stood to begin practice and they got a visitor.

"Hi mama!" an excited navy blue haired boy called out. "We were very quiet this morning so you could sleep in! Surprise! Did you like it? Was my surprise good?" his left arm was moved back into position by a slightly annoyed samurai. Yuki's mother waited until her one time lover fixed her little boy's stance before she started speaking.

"I loved my surprise! Thank you very much!" Kanda noted in his head that her smile didn't reach her eyes. He sighed in frustration as she hugged Yuki and messed up his stance. She did that on purpose. Vixen.

"We are training. If you do not want to join, quit distracting us." For Kanda's trouble, all he got was a glare. The only thing he can do now… is glare back. Which he does.

"I'll join you." Her nose turned up.

"Perfect. Show me how much you changed, Moyashi." He smirked at her. She smirked right back at him.

"your on!" she challenged.

Yuki was promptly told to watch and learn.

Alena tossed Kanda a wooden practice sword and kept the other for herself. She preferred to use the child's sized. That worked out perfectly for Kanda who preferred the other, longer, one.

She struck first, to which he blocked. This would go on for hours. Neither getting the upper hand. If one got hit the other did too soon after. Both covered in bruises.

"I can't move." Alena moaned.

"Too bad." Kanda grinned, holding his practice sword to her throat. "I win."

"I said I couldn't move, not that I gave up!" she swung her lugs up to kick him, but he blocked her. She didn't honestly think that would work did she? It may have worked way back when, but this was now. He became confused when she started to laugh.

"I guess the same trick doesn't work twice." Her laughter tapered off into silent giggles before finally stopping. He held out his hand for her. With wide eyes she accepted the help. He stood her on her feet and turned away. She stared at his broad shoulders and blushed deeply. Tomatoes would be insanely jealous.

She wondered what it would feel like to have those arms around her, to rest her head on those shoulders. Her blush became a deeper darker red. She sat on the hill watching the man, she unknowingly had feelings for, train her son.

Yuki was normally a very patient child, but today all he wanted to do was to go play. Instead he was forced to sit and listen to a lecture on cussing. From aunt Tayuya, no less. Could his day get any worse? Yes, yes it could. Considering his mama was out. With his teacher. Why wouldn't mama come back to play with him? well, that's because she's out killing Akuma. With his teacher. So now Yuki is very bored.

**Ok…it's a treat. I wouldn't trick you about this kind of fluff! So cute! ^-^ happy Halloween! */-\* Yay for longer chapters!**

**Phantom of the opera is stuck in my head. '…decided, you've deci~ded!' over and over. Just that one part. Does it never end!? Don't get me wrong, I love phantom of the opera. It's just that one phrase too many times gets tiring.**


	8. We Are Pathless

**Hey! How'd you like the last chapter? I thought it was ok. So…time skip this chapter. ^-^ we get to see how things turned out in the long run and we get to run though an over view of almost everything Yuki has been up to. I thought it would give the story a little something different. It's very hard getting it in a steady rhythm. This is also the last chapter. Eight is a good number to end on. Although I wish I had enough inspiration to do fourteen. Why fourteen? It's just my lucky number. ^-^**

**A hearty thanks to **MegamiTenshiHime **for the (amazing!) anonymous review! Your right, a bored child is never a good thing! I used to be one. In fact one of Yuki's little 'incidents' is similar to one I did. Let's just say…the rock won the contest. My mother was very upset her favorite cookie jar died. Good thing it wasn't expensive. Just five bucks. Unlike the one in this story. -.-;;**

**This chapter has a song to go with it! ^-^ loving it! Ok. The song is called: Come Back to Me, By David Cook! Listen to it on a loop, if you want to, while you read the story! Think of it as what Kanda is thinking. Now excuse me while I go to that far corner and let out a loud fan-girl squeal.**

**I know you all probably hate me. As far as that goes….I have excuses! My computer broke and I totally goofed and forgot to flash drive my document. So now I've been tirelessly working on it, improving it, and wrapping it up. This IS the last chapter after all. **

**Oh hey! We made the 5,555 mark for views! We also made the 35 mark for reviews! I'm happy and sad at the same time.**

_RECAP!_

_Yuki was normally a very patient child, but today all he wanted to do was to go play. Instead he was forced to sit and listen to a lecture on cussing. From aunt Tayuya, no less. Could his day get any worse? Yes, yes it could. Considering his mama was out. With his teacher. Why wouldn't mama come back to play with him? Well, that's because she's out killing Akuma. With his teacher. So now Yuki is very bored_

_END RECAP!_

A _bored_ Yuki is a _troublesome_ Yuki, as uncle Shikamaru frequently, but also fondly, says. When he is bored, he does _things_. Normally this is not a _bad_ _thing_. Except, all things considered, this is _Yuki_ we're talking about. At five years old he is _very_ _curious_. This includes breaking things because he gave them _tests_ to learn the outcome of various childish experiments. Like the _heirloom, glass, antique, hand-painted, jar_ and the _hard, almost-completely-round,_ _rock_ and _the extremely bouncy_ _ball,_ _tests_.** (A/N: Personal experience there. Except the jar wasn't an antique, it was just my moms favorite. I was seven so I had to go sit in the corner for fifteen minutes.) **Toss the ball in, it bounces out. Toss the rock in…lets just say, it does not come back.

This time it was his uncle's _sword_ and uncle-Sasuke's-_favorite_-_tomato_-_plant_ _test extravaganza_. Do not worry though, the plant did not _suffer_, it left this world _very_ quickly. _Probably_ didn't feel a thing. _Maybe_. Then again it's best not to think about the speed in which a beloved food maker expires. The last we'll say on this matter is that uncle-Sasuke held a funeral for his beloved tomato plant, after _chasing _Yuki around camp and blaming _Kanda,_ who was _supposed_ to be _watching_ his progeny.

Alena, and those who went with her to help destroy Akuma, including Kanda, had gotten back twenty minutes before the whole tomato fiasco. Kanda's bean-sprout had splintered from the group to go take a nap, but not before depositing their child in his lap. She is dead tired. For this reason, it is very understandable why swordfights are _not_ her favorite wake-up call. She was forced from slumber to break up two broody moody men-children before they seriously injured each other. Considering the fact that she had to beak up a fight between her uncle and her one time lover, she was more murderous than usual. Since she is the niece, she can't very well scold or knock sense into her uncle, but she can to the other participant of the long knife fest. People gawked and stared as a small petite young woman dragged a fuming full grown man to her tent with one hand. Everyone scattered when the yelling began. Well, everyone except Shikamaru, because it would be _way_ too troublesome. Suffice to say there were three people who couldn't make eye contact at dinner that night. **(A/N: Two are angry and one misunderstood the sounds he heard. Poor Shikamaru! Hahahahaaaa!)**

Soon it was time for the exorcists to return home. The parting would leave some with bitter tears. Alena didn't want the father of her child to go. She wanted him to know his son. She wanted her son to know that his 'teacher' was actually his father. Yuki would love that. What she wanted most, though, was for Kanda to stay with _her_. I suppose, depending on your point of view, it could be a selfish wish, to want to keep his attention on her after so long an absence, to yearn for only him. A thought struck her. '_I love him more than I thought…when did it deepen so far?' _her cheeks bloomed with color.

Watching her was hard for Kanda. Not that he would, ever in a million years, think to even admit it to his own heart. He could see the emotions on her face change from sadness to depression to wonder and then finally to embarrassment. Why she was so embarrassed, he would never know. She looked beautiful standing there in a lacy white and blue dress covered in ribbons with a hint of red staining her cheeks. He couldn't help himself. He reached out towards her confidently with a self satisfied smirk planted firmly on his face…

...and pulled a ribbon off her dress to tie up his hair. Her face went beet red. She tried to punch him and he dodged. While she didn't notice the very slight blush on his face, Lavi did. _Oh_ he was _so_ going to milk this for all it was worth. Who loves pranking Kanda? Lavi does! Who loves watching Lavi prank Kanda? Well, that would be everybody.

Yuki was sitting in his mother's tent all alone. He didn't want his teacher to leave! It wasn't fair! Why did he have to leave? Was it Yuki's fault? Was Yuki a bad boy? Should Yuki have left uncle Sasuke's tomato plant alone? What could Yuki have done differently to keep him? He didn't know any of the answers. We know that Yuki was as good as any boy his age, but he doesn't know that. The poor kid just wants to keep the only person he felt connected to in a father-son way, even if he didn't know that's what it was.

The tent door opened, but instead of the man he wanted to see, his mother entered the small room. Yuki cried.

Time flew as it usually does. People grow and change. In the ten years that passed Yuki grew to be a handsome young man. His mother only grew more beautiful. Most of his family was lost to the Akuma. All he had left was uncle Naruto, uncle Sora, aunt Tayuya, uncle Sasuke, and his mother. Even through all of that, today, Yuki was excited. His father would be coming back after ten years apart. His mother had told him the news shortly after the man had left.

Alena was nervous. What would he say? Better yet, what would she say? Did he miss her? Would he….best not to think of _that_. She bounced on the balls of her feet. She was more excited than even Yuki. Today was a good day!

Today was not a good day for Kanda. It started off just fine. He woke up, he ate breakfast, and he beat the shit out of some Akuma. Things went downhill when inspector Rouvelier showed up. The man was going to delay Kanda's trip to see his family. The man was going to send a babysitter with him. Not to mention the fact that the babysitter had orders to arrest Alena on site and procure Yuki. Probably for experimentation. That was the main reason for Kanda's crappy day. That and it was currently raining, his shoes were filled with mud, and his 'babysitter' was incredibly annoying. The man was a bit slow, so it might be easier to lose him in the densely wooded area you had to wade through to get to the permanent housing for the, former, circus troupe.

"Slow down Mr. Kanda!" the baby sitter shouted after Kanda's quickly retreating form.

"No fucking way!" was the reply the nameless, only because Kanda couldn't be bothered to remember, man got before Kanda completely disappeared.

"Kanda!" A woman's voice made its self known. "I cant believe it's you!" one minute Kanda is walking towards his family's home and the next a beautiful young woman was in his arms with her legs around his waist and his hands holding her up by her butt. He couldn't really see anything but white hair and a face really close to his. His own face heated in slight embarrassment. She was kissing him. Alena was kissing him with her full lips. Ok. Today was no longer bad. He lost his blush; instead he was kissing her back with an egotistical smirk on his face. It was good to be home. Maybe he'd send back a bloodied cloth and pretend to be dead just to stay with his family.

Time flies again. Four years pass. Yuki is now seven-teen. His mother is leaving. She's scared. Her skin turns gray sometimes and she becomes another person. People called the Noah's keep harassing her. They keep threatening the lives of the people around them; the people of the order and the last remaining members of the circus troupe.

"Stay." His father's voice, it's steady and a bit cold.

"You know I can't. I have to protect him." her voice, his mother's, is wavering and watery.

His father is now angry. "He can take care of himself! Don't do this baka Moyashi!" she doesn't answer. She lets her tears fall, and she runs away.

Yuki noticed, as he grew up with his father, that _people_ were the _funniest_ when they were so _mad_ that they couldn't _speak_. The way he went about _getting_ them to _this_ _point_ was to either, pick a _fight_ and _win,_ or, to damage _something_ and act like it was _their_ _own_ fault. This tactic got him in trouble with circus troupe members, also known as his mother's side of the family, and people from the black order, also known as his father's side of the family. Though discretely uncle Naruto and uncle Lavi would high-five him and give him some candy. Uncle Naruto actually made a book of pranks and gave it to Yuki. Uncle Lavi did the same thing…it was extensive. Being a Bookman and all that. They stopped doing that when he started to use the pranks on them.

When his mom had still been with the troupe, she would have smiled softly and lightly scolded him all the while patting him on the head. Afterwards she would comment about how much he was like his father, although Kanda didn't do those things just to get a rise out of someone but to show his extreme and eternal displeasure with the company bugging him, because no matter what you did…you were bugging him. By this point of his life, Yuki had known for a little over a decade and a half that his father was, and still is, the grumpy samurai who taught him meditation and the basics of sword play, Yuu Kanda. **(A/n I can't remember if I spelled Kanda's first name with one or two u's so I'm using two.)**

Sure, Yuki missed his missing mother, but there was really _nothing_ he could do about it. When she didn't _want_ to be found, she _wasn't_. Then again…his dad _had_ found her when she hid with the troupe and the family of ninja's disguised as circus performers and traveled almost constantly. Did his dad have a tracking device on her or something!? That's so weird! And so…_creepy_. Kanda's golem used to be able find Alena no matter where she was. To bad the damn thing broke. Kanda had told it to be careful. You never know with golems though. They don't always listen. It must be some sort of glitch. Komui should really fix that. After he finishes his paperwork, of course! Go Komlin XXXVIII!

She left when he was still young enough to hate her for it. His father keeps telling him that it was to _'protect'_ everyone from the vindictive Vatican, whose only goal, besides destroying Akuma and keeping man-kind safe, was to experiment on the children and the people who supply the children, and to protect them from the Noah family, whose only goal is to destroy mankind, to destroy the world. Yuki doesn't really believe it. He thinks it was for her _own_ protection, so _she_ wouldn't have to deal with them, because she's selfish and didn't want to get caught up in all the drama. Yeah, he really _is_ bitter about it. Who _wouldn't_ be though? If _your_ mom left with out saying goodbye, _you'd_ be _bitter_ too. Yes, the boy could certainly hold a grudge.

It's sad really; the fact that she's been gone for so long, and he's still angry. He is more like his father now than he ever thought he was. Their reasons may not be the same, but the way they handle their hurt and anger is. They go grumpy and they don't go back to being even in the ball park of happy for a _very_ long time. The interesting thing, which seems to be a subconscious personality tic, is that, not-so-small-anymore, Yuki speaks very politely. _Just like his mother used to after she lost Mana._

"M-Mr. Kanda? U-um…when w-will we l-leave?" Was his dad here!? Well that's weird. His dad didn't usually go on ninja missions…oh wait…the dude is talking to him…huh…I guess you learn something new everyday! Like how awkward it is to be called 'Mr. Kanda' when that is the name you associate with your father. A father that hates his first name…

That reminds me. Yuki became a ninja by learning from his very last uncle, Naruto. Everyone else died, either by Akuma or by natural causes. Yuki is currently on a c-rank mission escorting a new upstart merchant from Northumberland to London England so he can set up shop in a prestigious city where he is sure to have many enthusiastic customers. The merchant sells many types of spices and silks to the general populace. He buys them for cheap and sells them for a fortune. The long sea voyages to India and china really paid off.

It was near the end of the, mostly uneventful, mission, that something happened. He saw someone he never thought he'd see again, someone that he was still rather angry with. His _mother_. It had been quite sudden. He had rounded the corner and there she was. Her white hair and young face were unmistakable. He became angry when he noticed her, notice him, and smile. That really pissed him off. How dare she smile at him! She was supposed to be begging for his forgiveness, or something to that affect.

He did the only thing any young man in his position would do, at his age. He did an about face and walked away in the _opposite_ _direction_ of his mother.

Yuki was _not_ happy.

Sometimes things don't always go as planned. You could get drunk and plan on going to bed but end up in the wrong room. That could result in something that does _not_ involve sleep and is a whole lot hotter. It could lead to nine long months of swollen ankles, morning sickness, and strange cravings, not to mention the fact that your stomach grows over ten times its normal size. The next thing that could happen is that time passes, and a man who you thought you left behind, walks back into your life, and learns your little secret. That sort of happened to Alena walker.** (A/N: Dammit! This would have been a much better summery! Fml OTL)**

After reuniting herself with her last remaining ninja relatives for a while, she had to leave. Again. That _really_ sucked. They _really_ didn't take that very _well_.

It _wasn't_ that she didn't _like_ their company or anything. It was the simple fact that she was in _trouble_ with the _Vatican_, _and the notorious Noah family._ She _left_ her son in the rough calloused hands of his father, Yuu Kanda. Her aunt _bemoaned_ her _stupid_ _choice_ while her uncles tried to _tie_ _her_ _to_ _a_ sturdy _pole_. They didn't want her to _leave_. Kanda didn't want her to leave either, he wanted to _find_ a place _with_ her and his son, to _belong_. But she _didn't_. She _couldn't_. Alena, for the _first_ time in her _life_, was _running_ from what she _wanted_ to something she _didn't_. She was running from _love_, and towards _heartbreak_. She became a _Noah_ for them. A_ monster. _That was why she had to leave, why she couldn't stay. She was dangerous to them now. For awhile she couldn't control her Noah side. So she learned from the Noah's themselves. She became a master.

She just wanted to protect her _family_, her _son_, and…the man she _loves_. That's right. She _admitted_ it...again. She can't even _begin_ to tell you the moment _it_ happened. It _might_ have been when he stuck Mugen _in_ _her_ _face_ the _very_ _first_ time they _met_, and then a minute later _snubbed_ _her_ instead of shaking her _cursed_ hand, or it could have been the _last_ time. The time that ended up giving her a _tiny_ bundle of _mischief_ named Yuki. She just wanted them to be _safe_. Or…it could have been the very last time. When she left and he tried to follow.

So she came up with a plan. First she was going to leave for a little while, a few years at most, to learn the weaknesses of her enemy. Then she was going to get stronger, and hope her family did too. The last thing was to gather everyone up and kill the enemy once and for all! Sketchy plan, yeah, but it was all she had at the moment, thank you very much. Unfortunately the plan didn't exactly go as, well, planned. It took longer for her to learn their weak spots and it took longer to learn her own Noah abilities. It was time to turn the corner.

Things can turn out to be the _strangest_, but the _best_, experiences of your life. Yuu Kanda certainly knew _this_ first hand. He also knew how much it could _hurt_. How love could _twist_ your heart and just _keep_ _twisting_ until there is _nothing_ _else_. He felt _loss_. For all that was _taken_ and _wrung_ from his poor heart, he still had his son. All Kanda wanted to do now was _keep_ his son from the _Vatican_. To take _care_ of him. It wasn't _Yuki's_ fault that his parents weren't exactly _human_. One of them being a _synthetic_ human _engineered_ specifically for _exorcism_ and _combat_, and the other _born_ with a _glowing_ green crystal _in_ the back of her _hand_, and then later becoming a _Noah_.

Kanda had hidden himself from the Vatican. _Easily_. This was the main reason he was so _angry_ with Alena. She didn't seem to _trust_ him with her welfare. At the moment Kanda was sitting in a _very_ comfortable arm chair in a _very_ cozy room in front of a _blazing_ fire in a plain brick fireplace. His left leg was crossed _comfortably_ over his right. His _long_ navy blue hair hung loose around his torso. In his hand he held an unopened bottle of wine. One that would _never_ be opened but that would be _looked_ at as if whom _ever_ it was, was debating weather or not it _should_ be unsealed and used. He stared through the window to his right. _Waiting_. For _what_? He didn't know.

If Linali had been there she would have mentioned, that maybe, he was waiting for the mother of his child to come back to him. She would probably overly romanticize the notion of lost love and heart-ache being healed and washed away by the return of the one who caused it in the first place. What complete and utter bullshit.

He got to his feet and padded off to bed. It was late and he had to go into town today to meet with Lavi and Linali. Hopefully he would also get to see his son. Kanda had heard that Yuki was on a mission in London. Escorting some upstart merchant.

The next morning he put on his favorite set of clothes and headed out to London square. Minding his own business. As usual. With a scowl on his face. As usual. He found Lavi and Linali, who, as it seemed, had some other people with them, namely Miranda, Krory, and that thieving kid. That pissed him off. No one else was supposed to know of their meeting. Damn rabbit. Probably all his fault. Going to gut him. Yeah.

He also noticed the alarmingly small number of Shinobi. Where did they all go? He knew most died fighting the Akuma but…to have only one left? It was strange to him. It seemed as though the man was under his favorite henge. So that means the blonde female is Naruto. Well…that's not…weird. Ok. It's really weird.

Everyone was staring at something behind him. What is it? Well, he turned around and found out.

"Alena." Her name fell from his lips in a light whisper. His eyes widened but quickly narrowed. He was not happy with this woman. He was rather angry with her. He wanted to kiss her. Then he wanted to yell at her and shake her by the shoulders until she promised to never do something that stupid ever again, without his permission. So there!

She was smiling. Well, not for long! She was in trouble! He was just the person to teach her a lesson too!

Kanda stalked towards his prey, intent on pushing her against a wall and having words with her. She seemed to notice this because she turned around and started to run. Kanda was having none of that. He chased her. His legs are much longer than hers so it was quite easy for him to catch up. He could hear her squeals of laughter and adrenalin induces giggles

Our favorite samurai father grabbed our favorite run-away's arm and spun her around to face him before grasping both shoulders and pushing her against the nearest wall. Enough to slightly bruise her back and her ego. To be caught so quickly!

"You damn idiot." Was all he got out before the urge to kiss her took over completely. The Shinobi behind him started to chuckle and murmur about 'love' and 'the kawaii factor' whatever! This was not an 'oh-so-cute-I'm-kissing-you' it was an 'I'm-going-to-kiss-you-because-I-don't-want-to-bit e-you-I'm-so-mad' kiss.

It was _early morning_. Still kind of dark and dreary. Alena was walking through the center of a large city east of the London black order branch through heavy fog. Hiding close to the black order so she could remain unnoticed was a routine sort of pattern for her. While walking she began to think of many things. She had been thinking about home and the people she had left behind. Mostly she thought of Kanda, her one and only, literally, Yuki was a close second in being most thought of, _only_ because of the _things_ she thought of.

She thought about bad things, dirty things. Things young un-married women should not be thinking about. She thought about kisses, touches, stares, _touches_. She thought about Kanda's mouth. She thought about his hands and his chest. And… _down there_. She knew they'd already…_you know._ She just couldn't help feeling _dirty_ thinking about such things. Extremely dirty. So dirty that she felt she needed a bath twenty-four/seven.

She thought about all the cute things her son used to do. Things that still make her giggle every time she remembered his little voice calling out his favorite poem made by his uncle Sasuke. This poem was created when his uncle had been _traveling_ with some…_friends_…of his. It was _many_ years later that little Yuki learned the _reason_ why his moody angst-y uncle was _traveling._ **(Go look up the fan fiction called 'Pop Goes Itachi.' By: Scarlet-Songstress)** It is suffice to say that Sasuke's pseudo nephew was not amused at the time. Now though, Yuki found it kind of funny. Seriously. Traveling with a red headed, Sasuke fan-girl, obsessed with getting into bed with said Sharingan user. Funny shit right there! Alena had always known about Sasuke's travels. She grew up with those stories. She hadn't told her son because her uncle had asked her not to. She was only told the stories because 'Naruto can't keep his damn mouth closed for two seconds about anything I want kept secret!' as her uncle Sasuke frequently told her. She told him after her uncle's death.

Today was a day that her reminiscing was put on hold. She had a job to do after all. She was going to take down the earl once and for all! She had all of her facts straight. She knew where the Noah were hiding and how to destroy them. Alena just needed a few things…and people. She needed Kanda, Linali, Lavi, Miranda, Arystar, Timothy, her son, her remaining ninja uncle, weaponry, and a huge supply of food. She was _starving_.

Alena walker rounded the corner of this huge grey stone building and spotted someone on her list. Her son. Well…one down and nine to go! That was easier than she thought. She should walk around corners more often. They seemed to bring her luck. While also, admittedly, getting her lost. As she currently was at this very moment. Even more lost than a directionally challenged, ADHD inflicted, tree obsessed squirrel.

As Alena started to walk towards her wayward son, who was moving in the opposite direction, damn it, she bumped into the rest of her little list. Really, she should walk around corners more often. Lucky girl.

Or…unlucky. Kanda was making his 'I'm going to beat the shit out of you before I kill you slowly' face. The only think Alena could think to do in this situation, was to try and out run our very fit samurai. It didn't really take him long to catch her; which happens to be a very saddening thought. She thought she made progress in her training. Phooey.

She was sure he was about to kill her when her back made contact with the unforgiving brick wall behind her. Instead he called her an idiot and kissed her. What a nice mouth he had. She really, really, liked the way he was kissing her. Her knees even went weak! He had to physically hold her up! Yes, the kiss was that good. Almost as good as the first hello kiss they shared.

"I'm home" He rolled his eyes.

"Baka Moyashi."

**I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Or I'll write a one-shot later. Who knows? Could be good.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Pathless! That is because she has kept up the longest conversation I've ever had on ff. net to date! (Over 68 times on one PM and I'm not even including all the other separate PM's! ^-^) you get good things when you talk to me. Like having a chapter named after you and dedicated to you. **

**I know it's really,**_** really**_**, really cheesy to ask for reviews but…..may I have a review? From you? And you, and you, and you too? (So many people have read/perused/landed randomly on it, and they didn't review. What's up with that? I like reviews as long as there aren't any flamers. Not that I've had any…yet. ^-^)**


End file.
